The creators of the Shikon Notama part 1 full
by angie12345
Summary: about miroku suffering and in a while Sessomaru and a girl meets the Shikon's creator...miroku fans dont read Chapter 2
1. Ayashi the dragon sorcerer

Hi... Now this story takes place in the Sengoku Jidai from 1482-1558...  
Oh and this is my first story so I hope you guys enjoy!!! OH AND: Inuyasha does not! Belong to me it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.......... Can u make Inuyasha real?   
  
Creators of the Shikon jewel part 1. (Full)  
  
Chapter 1: Ayashi, the dragon sorcerer  
  
"Hah, now my dears... It is time to give you life once more" whispered the unknown Woman. The Woman took out her staff and looked into the orb, and she sees Inuyasha, a girl and the rest of the group...  
  
"Hmmm... I can sense a Woman preparing to attack, YOU'RE A FOOL! YOU WOMAN, I KNOW WHAT YOU WANT! The jewel isn't that right?" screamed Inuyasha, "Ah... I see, you can sense me preparing for battle... And you are wrong, I have no Need of the Shikon Notama... Hah, didn't you even notice that I despise you?" answered The woman and kept going "hmm... I call the name by Ayashi, the dragon sorcerer" "The WHAT!!! Oh no, she's going to be hard to defeat, but there is still hope right?" asked Kagome "Hmm... We can do this."  
  
So the battle started as Ayashi called out her komodo dragons, for they cannot be Defeated, because their numbers are abundant and their power filled with bacteria And if bitten, they feel the poison going through their blood and then they die...  
  
"Dance of the dragon!!" Ayashi summoned "Ahhhhhh!!!!" screamed Kagome "Unlucky Bastard!" Inuyasha said, "ah, and why are you crouching down there... Kagome?" asked Ayashi "huh? Oh!" gasped Kagome "don't tell me your feeble courage has failed you again!" Inuyasha told Kagome "What! I- I'm not loosing my courage! My courage won't fail! Deflect curse!!" Answered Kagome and attacked "Ahh... What a lovely little dog I've caught" said Ayashi and kept going "you have quite a reputation Among we Youkai's you know" "you mean as in... Demons?" said Kagome with curiousness...  
  
"Oh, I see... Oh! Ah, it's... Not... True... Ayashi is here, but it's been-"said Sesshomaru "Ohhh!!! It's that Woman like from la'z I mean long time ago!!! OOHH!!! Milord Sesshomaru, say hi!!" Jaken interrupted "Oh! She's a demon too like you Sesshomaru!" Said Rin "ah, be quiet she will hear us" whispered Sesshomaru "huh? A voice from back there, I'm gonna go check it out, oh and keep it up Inuyasha!" said Kagome "Ahh... No, you aren't going anywhere yet... Dragon's blade!!" screamed Ayashi "AHHH!!!!" screamed Kagome "hnn... She's fighting Inuyasha and the others, ah, I shall help too... Jaken you take care of Rin and stay here I'll go fight."  
  
So Sesshomaru budges in the fight and helps her out, but one bad thing... Kagome starts to bleed badly, Then Inuyasha brings Kagome back with Miroku and Sango and asks "take care of Kagome while I fight Ok?" "Ohh!!! Oh my, Se-Sesshomaru, it can't be... You are here... For so many ages I thought-"Ayashi Gasped with curiosity and having no fear in her heart anymore "you thought what?" asked Sesshomaru "I thought uh... The demon lord killed you well didn't he?" asked and replied Ayashi "GAH! I'll just attack! Tetsaiga!!!" screamed Inuyasha "oh!!!" gasped Ayashi "ah, don't you dare touch her" said Sesshomaru "umm... thinking: ah. I guess he is turning out much better than before, oh I must help out! I summon THE DRAGON OF BLOOD!" Ayashi said thinking and screamed out aloud helping out "gah! I have to use My wind tunnel now! Stay there with Kagome Sango! Wind tunnel!!" Miroku shouted with anger "Ohh!! Gah! Ohh..." Ayashi said hugging Sesshomaru with fear "Hmm... You'll be okay just stay close to me I've had this problem before too so stay by me" Sesshomaru said with his eyes looking out with love "Oh, alright blushing " Ayashi whispered with love and started to blush.  
  
"GAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh, I've never sucked this much ever... Even worse than before...Too Many drag-"Miroku said aching with pain "MIROKU!!!" they all screamed with envy and agony.  
  
"NO!! All my dears!! You'll pay!!!!!!!!!! Hmm... chuckling I guess you'll have to die now...Good bye, I call upon Nokitama Shinto Wind DRAGON!!!!!! HYYAAA!!!!" Ayashi screamed with envy and agony, "ah Now I shall help too.... I shall use TOKIJEN!!!!" said Sesshomaru "AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GGGWWAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Miroku screamed loudly aching badly with pain.  
  
So that's chapt.1 now read chapt.2 and see what happens to Miroku,(Miroku fans don't read chapt.2) 


	2. Miroku's Suffering

Chapter 2: Miroku's suffering  
  
"Gah! Nooo!!! Miroku, why...He's dead...Oh darn Ayashi and Sesshomaru!!! We will avenge Miroku's death!!! UUGGHHH!!!!!! Oh...Miroku... You, will always be kept in my heart... Forever" said Sango crying badly "Sango... Cheer up, you know just crying will never work, besides you will still see him in your dreams, you heart and mind" Kagome said as she were going to hug Sango "wrong... Miroku's not just a memory, he's a friend!! One of our best ones..." Sango cried "Hmm...Damn that BASTARD!!! Darn Ayashi and dumb brother... Why do I even have a bother anyways? Should he just mind his own business? Stay out of our way? What does he want anyway?!?!?" asked Inuyasha very angry "he wants to kill you..." Kagome said quietly "huh? Ahhh...."  
  
Sesshomaru's group  
  
"Oh now where are you taking me?" asked Ayashi "with us" "who's 'us' Sesshomaru?" "Hmm... Here, Rin and Jaken" "oh! Jaken I remember him it's been so long, but Rin right? She's so cute, where did you get her?" asked Ayashi "in the forest, she helped me when I was hurt... Then I helped her when she was hurt...With Tensaiga" Sesshomaru answered.  
  
Then suddenly a man came and appeared and said "hello, I see that you, Ayashi wanted—""Oh! Who—how did you know my name? Oh and that jewel...chuckling Can I have it?" "ah...Yes of course milady, and I need to tell you something, hmm... I am the creator of the Shikon Notama... Can you yet believe it? I've got ten jewels in this satchel, but they are for different uses like... You will see, and you will be impressed, so may I join your group?" asked the man "hmm.. Should we? Well I'm pretty sure he will lend us the jewels and make some for us...Well I guess... Should we?" asked Ayashi 'fine...He can join our group but if not obeying or behaving well, he will get out of the group or worse...Assassinated...." Sesshomaru replied "hmm...Thank you, and my Apologies for interrupting you... Call me Tetsurou also trained to be a sword creator trained by other teachers...And I shall give you this milady, Tetsu- rai a powerful sword combined Tetsaiga, Tensaiga and Tokijen "said Tetsurou "Oh, oh, oh thank you but no need calling me 'milady' just call me Ayashi" "I am Sesshomaru and this is Rin and Jaken..."  
  
"Ayashi, how come he gave you the sword?" asked Sesshomaru and Rin "I, I don't know I'll ask him Tet—""No...You don't have to it's okay, I'll ask" Sesshomaru said "Tetsurou, and why is it you gave Ayashi the sword?" "hmm... Because she didn't have a sword, and why do you ask?" said Tetsurou "ah, never mind."  
  
Morning  
  
"Oh... Unnn... Good mor— Yawning Oh, I'm sooo tired from yesterday...Gah...Oh Sesshomaru what are you doing up so early?" Ayashi asked  
  
"I'm looking out for you, Rin, and Jaken"  
  
"But why? Not Tetsurou?"  
  
"No, I think he has a plan...Shouldn't we take the jewels and let him go?  
  
"Hmmm.... Uh.... Okay but first take the jewels then let see what happens in the future"  
  
"Very well..."  
  
"Mmmmwwwaaaa!!!!! Oh I'm so tired, ah...Gah...Hi Seshooo--- Ah..." Rin and Jaken fell asleep that Jaken couldn't talk anymore from yesterday watching them battle...  
  
Okay so that was one short chapter 2... Read the next one and Enjoy! 


	3. The oath he promised and the wrath he wi...

Chapter 3: The oath he promised and the wrath he faced  
  
" thinking: Hmm....Hoh, I don't know what to say...I just really want him to know, that I lo--" "Ayashi c'mon lets go" ''Go where Sesshomaru?" "ah, I thought you heard, we are going to spy on Tetsurou" Sesshomaru whispered "ooohhhh okay, but-- oh yeah."  
  
"Heheheh... Now I shall make this jewel to kill Inuyasha..." said Tetsurou  
  
"Hey he's not really doing bad things you know, oh and did you get the jewels?" asked Ayashi  
  
"No, he was awake so I couldn't get the jewels" said Rin  
  
"Oh! you were trying to get it Rin? Why shouldn't it have been me?" Said Jaken  
  
Sesshomaru came to Ayashi and told him his oath...He said "Ayashi I have to tell you something, 100 years ago—""I wanted you right back here with me, but I had no choice but to leave, and my heart is breaking, with every word I'm saying! And long time ago you said you would treat me right But it was just a waste off time and guess what! I was gonna say I loved you but... Those memories in my head...there stuck, and I guess you weren't treating me right...And now like, it looks like that everything... Everything is an illusion.... So, that's all" Ayashi said kind of crying with tears falling one by one on each eye and would not stop, "Ayashi! No, this is not an illusion And it's not!!!! But now shouldn't all those memories be gone? Because it's been way too long for you to have those memories stuck in your mind, and now isn't that I am treating you right?" asked Sesshomaru, "uh, umm... Yes but—""and you didn't listen to my oath, so will you?" "All...right" "ah.. Very well, 100 years ago, this is kind of like yours but you are right I guess I haven't been treating you very well...And now I just want to say thinking: I really want her to know but I don't know how to say it, alright," "huh? You what?" "Love...You........." "Ah, I knew that was going to come up..." "Lady Ayashi.... My apologies ""ah... Forgiven"  
  
"HAHAHA!!! AM I INTERUPPTING YOUR CONVERSATION? BECAUSE IM READY TO KILL!!!!! HYYYAAAAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! RRROOOOAAAAAARRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MY NAME  
  
IS JININKI!!! HAHAHA FACE MY WRATH! NO SWORD CAN DEFEAT ME!!!! ESPECIALLY TETSAIGA!!!! HEHEHEHE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jininki shouted "EEEKKKK!!!! AHHHH SESSHOMARU!!!! LORD SESSHO--GGAAHHH!!!!!" They all shouted but Sesshomaru, "Ugh! I can fell the power within and those jewels... They look like...Oh! Those are Tetsurou's! But then he transformed..." Sesshomaru cried "Hey take this!!! It'll be in good use take it!!!!" Ayashi said "Oh, alright thank you what a generous offer..."  
  
"Hey, Sesshomaru, how about I'll summon the dragons when you want me to okay?" asked Ayashi "Oh, but your energy?" "Nah, I'll be fine oh and I almost forgot, take this...A bag of sand, and it's not ordinary... It will heal" Ayashi said "Ah, oh okay thank you..." Then Sesshomaru jumped up high in the air, then Ayashi shouted, "We believe in you!!!!"  
  
"Gahhhh!!!! You aren't the only one! You will have to fight us too... So I hope you won't cry!!!" Inuyasha screamed looking very furious "Oh! I'll just summon—""Ayashi Summon them!" Rin and Jaken said "Summon them now..." Sesshomaru said "Oooohhhh...I was gonna say that already, alright! Kiara Dragon!! Hinotama Dragon!! Dragon of Loyalty!! Dragon of Strength!! Dragon of faith!! Dragon of elements! Combine!!!" Ayashi cried "Ah, what a brilliant idea Ayashi combining them together... Now let's see what happens..."  
  
Everybody hid their face behind their arm with curiosity and all the Dragons combined created one of the lord demon dragons from the eastern plains!! Will Inuyasha survive with the rest of the group and obey Ayashi? Or the opposite...

Find out on chapter 4....Pls Review me!


	4. One lost and one back

Chapter 4:The demon lord and Jininki  
  
"Laughing very hard Now... Tell me.... Are you afraid to die?" Ayashi asked, "I can always kill you...Heh" "Oh my!!! It's humungous.... Ahhhh!!!!! Inuyasha!!!! HEEELLLPPP!!!!!!!!" Kagome screamed "Kagome!!!!! Gah, here, I got you! Now hold on tight! Straining Ah, There you go.... You alright?" Inuyasha asked "Oh, yes thank you..." Kagome said with a very soft voice "Oh! You, your hurt? Gah!! Stupid dragon! Damn Bastard!!!! Grrrrrrrr....... How dare you.... Tetsusaiga!!!!" Inuyasha cried "hah, I guess I shall attack with Tetsu-rai...Then very well..." Sesshomaru said.  
  
Then he attacked with Tetsu-rai sword and gave Inuyasha a big injury... and if he doesn't survive then the others won't either... The dragon swooped down from the sky and attacked Jininki, and do you know what happened to Jininki? He died and turned back to his own self....  
  
"Ah, brilliant, one blow and he's dead...Tensaiga healing Tetsurou..." Sesshomaru said "oohhh.... Jewels.... Oh wait the jewels where are they? The satchel!! Huh?" Tetsurou complained until he got the jewels... "Geez.... He is such a crybaby!!! He is so annoying!!! I hope you—oh good..." Ayashi said coolly  
  
"Sesshomaru shouldn't we tell the others that he is the creator of—""No!!! Don't, please I don't want them to find out" "Why Sesshomaru? If you say that I won't follow! Or else we'll get in more trouble" Ayashi said "Ayashi!!! Please don't! It's okay I was born to fight!" Sesshomaru said very angry "Hey!!! You don't have to get very angry! Just say it like your ordinary voice 'cause you don't sound the same, so just let me..." Ayashi said with sadness "Okay fine! Go ahead...sigh"  
  
"Lord Jaken, what's wrong with Ayashi and Sesshomaru?" asked Rin "Gah! Umm... Uh, as a lord I shall know... Uh, I dunnoo..." Jaken answered "hoh!! I call you a lord, and you don't know anything...Even lord Sesshomaru's better than you sigh. "  
  
"Humph! I hate you then..." "Fine! Then be that way, Ayashi!!!" They both got angry at each other and both started to think that Love sucks... "Hey Ayashi what is wrong milady?" "Jaken you were watching and you ask now...Hoh" Rin whispered to herself, "oh, what's wrong... What's wrong?!?! WHAT'S WRONG IS THAT I DESPISE SESSHOMARU NOW HE DOESN'T MAKE ME FEEL RIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ayashi screamed very badly with anger and pain cold hearted in her heart, "Hmm... Dumb Ayashi, why is she in my life anyways? Why did I help her in the battle anyways? Why did I bring her here? What's wrong with me?" Sesshomaru asked himself "hah, I can solve this problem for you two...I hold every rare jewel, but if you want me to solve the problem go get Ayashi" Tetsurou said.  
  
"Ayashi come with me we have to go to Tetsurou" "humph...Heheheh...Ah, I guess that's just Kagura's wind, I'm leaving now who wants to come with me?" asked Ayashi "Oh! Me! Me!" cried Rin "alright, very well... but first I need to get 5 jewels from Tetsurou first wait there" "Okay."  
  
Ayashi walked up to Tetsurou and asked for five jewels, he gave them... But in Sesshomaru's heart, his effect on human is fading because Rin is going to stay with Ayashi. "Milady, here I will tell you the instructions for using them five jewels." Then he told the instructions... Then she went off yearning to not seeing Sesshomaru again.  
  
Naraku's castle   
  
"Ah! Oh look at that a human and... Ayashi! Oh, that woman my best—' "your best what? Ah, here she comes" "Helloo? Anyone—Ka-ka- Kaguya? But I thought-- you look a lot different, so now, Kagura...It's been—""oh, who are they Ayashi?" "I don't know" "Hey, it's me remember? You helped me from that Sesshomaru guy, can I talk to you for a sec.?" Asked Kagura.  
  
Outside "What is it?" "Naraku despises me, so please we are best friends may I please join your group? I can always be in assistance, so wad'ya say?" "Huh?" "Oh really! Yes please, now lets escape while we can" "okay." 


End file.
